Tears In My Heart
by Ryuuen Chou
Summary: Sequel to "Into the Rain". Nuriko angsts over things not expected, Tamahome finds out, and Tasuki comforts him. ((shounen-ai Nuriko/Tasuki))


Tears In My Heart  
The sequel to "Into the Rain"  
By Ryuuen  
  
Warnings: Shounen-ai (Tas/Nuri), angst, sap, language  
  
Disclaimer: I own two dollars.. but not Fushigi Yuugi.  
  
A/N: This is the sequel to Into the Rain. I thought I'd only follow it up if I got enough reviews, but I decided to just do it anyway. Nuri's mind is to fun to f*** with. ^__^  
  
  
PHASE ONE  
---------  
  
The next day, Nuriko swept into the hall, smiling brightly.  
  
"Tamahome!" He called, waving. "Hey, what's up?"  
  
"The sky." Said teal-haired celestial warrior replied with a frown. "Why're *you* so happy?"  
  
"I had a good day yesterday, it's a nice day today, and it feels good to smile?" The violet-haired warrior asked, blinking at Tamahome innocently. "Why're *you* so angry?"  
  
"It's nothing, Nuriko." Tamahome said, his tone softer. "I was just thinking..."  
  
"About how Miaka is going to have to go back to her world, right?" Nuriko asked, and Tamahome nodded miserably. "Don't worry. She loves you with all of her heart. She's not bound to stay away for very long."  
  
"Thanks, Nuriko." Tamahome said. "It feels good to hear someone say that."  
  
"I know how you feel." Nuriko said with a sad sort of smile. "Don't doubt yourself. She loves you, and you love her. You were meant to be together, and you will be."  
  
"N-Nuriko..?" Tamahome started to say, but was cut off when Nuriko smiled radiantly again.  
  
"So do you see what I meant now, Tamahome?" Nuriko asked, smoothing the silk dress absently with one hand, smiling still.  
  
"Umm.. yeah.." He replied, troubled by Nuriko's sudden change of mood.  
  
There's something there that he doesn't want me to know, he thought. I wonder what it is? He wears a mask as all-consuming as Chichiri's.  
  
"Cool. Seeya." And the harem-girl-turned-celestial-warrior walked off, giving Tamahome a quick wave before dissappearing into one of the many doors in the palace.  
  
Tamahome sttod there for about five more seconds before heading off, in the direction of Chichiri's room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Gee, I don't know no da!" Chichiri said, his smile fading. "Maybe you reminded him of something that he'd rather not think of."  
  
"Like what? I hardly even said a word!" Tamahome said, "He drew his own conclusions."  
  
"And those conclusions forced him to consider things he'd rather not think of no da." Chichiri surmised, frowning thoughtfully. "Maybe you should ask Tasuki, those two have always been close. Maybe he knows no da."  
  
Tamahome shrugged.  
  
"It's worth a try," He said. "Because no matter what... I want to get to the bottom of this."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I.. I dunno," Tasuki said uncertainly after a few moment's thought. "I c'n talk to 'im if ya want me to, though."  
  
Tamahome saw something beyond concern in the bandit's murky green eyes, something secret and hidden that he couldn't make out.  
  
"That'd be great, thanks." He replied finally, smiling reassuringly. "I'm sure it's nothing severe, or even worth worrying about, but I don't think it would feel right to just let it go. Though I doubt it, it might be important."  
  
"Yer right." Tasuki said. "It might be nothin', but if it is something, then we should try an' help him out, yanno?"  
  
Tamahome nodded and said his goodbyes, knowing that Tasuki would handle things well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Nuri?" Tasuki asked, stepping cautiously into the room. "Nuri, where are you?"  
  
It was then that he heard it: the quiet, nearly-inaudible, breathy sobs, coming from the general direction of the bed. Tasuki knew he was trying not to be heard.  
  
"Please leave," Nuriko said hoarsely. His voice was choked with tears that were more obvious than he would have liked.  
  
Tasuki walked to the bed, seeing Nuriko, dressed in a simpler-than-usual black dress, as if for a funeral, lying on his side, hugging a pillow close like his life depended on it. His heart nearly broke at the sight.  
  
"Nuri..." He half-whispered, "What's wrong, Nuri?"  
  
"I'm fine." Nuriko sobbed, his eyes shut tightly against the world.  
  
"You're not fine." Tasuki replied, kneeling next to the bed, taking Nuriko's hand in his. "Please tell me what's wrong."  
  
"Everything's wrong." Nuriko remarked bitterly, but he didn't remove his hand from Tasuki's. "I shouldn't even be *alive*. It should've been *me* under that cart, not Kourin.. never Kourin... but now everything's gone wrong.. love wasn't supposed to happen. I don't *want* to be Ryuuen anymore.. I've been Kourin for too long for this to happen now.."  
  
Nuriko collapsed into sobs again, foregoing the pillow in favor of hugging Tasuki instead, who didn't object, knowing that Nuriko needed him now. Tasuki returned the embrace, and kissed Nuriko on the forehead.  
  
"Nuriko." He said, "You shouldn't have died. I'd be a lot less happy if you had, and so would a lot of other people. And love's never wrong. You should just let it go. Nuriko, she wouldn't want you to suffer for her. Just let it go."  
  
Instead of replying, Nuriko leaned forward to bury his face in Tasuki's shoulder, still crying.  
But Tasuki knew he had made his point.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Chichiri thought to look in on Nuriko later on, he was shocked and a little pleased with what he saw.  
  
Somewhere along the lines, Tasuki had climbed on to the bed next to Nuriko, who was holding him like his life depended on it. Both were asleep.  
  
Chichiri smiled at the two of them, and left as silently as he had come, leaving nothing behind him but the echo of his smile.  
  
^end phase one^  
  
  
A/N: There, I went and did it... I wrote another Tas/Nuri fic. This was my second, written in my notebook and forgotten shortly thereafter, written only about three days after "Into the Rain". This one was really kind of special, since I did write it for someone- more on that later, though. Can you tell that I dislike writing long passages of description in my notebook? I only really write a lot of description when I'm typing from scratch. I don't when I write in my notebook, since the majority of stuff I write in my notebooks never ends up online, but I just read it to my friends, who don't really care about description anyway.  
I really liked writing for Chichiri, since I don't do it much. It's a pretty rare treat.  
Anyway, please review and NO FLAMES from fans of Tas/Chi or Nuri/Hori please, I assure you that I *also* support those pairings. ^__^  
  
Dedications: Chichiri appears for my friend Chichiri-san, his psycho otaku with the cool hair. ^_~ The fic itself is dedicated to Tasuki-chan, a recent convertee to the wonderful world of shounen-ai who loves Tas/Nuri fics, I hope this slakes your thirst for Tas/Nuri, at least until I write Phase Two.  
  
  
TEARS IN MY HEART AKUGI 1: TEARS IN MY HEART WHOSELINE STYLE!  
  
Drew: ...and when Ryan says "change", the last thing the person said they'll have to change. Ready, let's go.  
  
Tamahome: N-Nuriko...  
  
Ryan: Change!  
  
Tama: R-Ryuuen...  
  
Ryan: Change!  
  
Tama: Miaka!  
  
Miaka: Tamahome!  
  
Ryan: Change!  
  
Miaka: Jeff!  
  
Jeff Davis: *confused* Eh?  
  
Nuriko: ... --;;;;  
  
  
(once again, Jeff Davis appears for Chichiri-san, who may kill me if I don't say his name somewhere in here...) 


End file.
